Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 thumb|left|100px Pour la 2 eme fois je re efface les commentaires, la page étant trop longue ^^ Lunettes roses forever Tiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Faut pas vous inquiéter poru Holly, Gwyneth a dit qu'elle devrait surement refuser d'etre un regular pour la saison 3 parcequ'elle habite en angleterre... et que ca serait pas compatible.... enfin c'etait aux dernières nouvelles... Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:52 (UTC) Diffusion Du coup il y a une date pour la suite de la diffusion ? (A Very Glee Christmas => 15 juillet ouaiiiiis -_-' c'est trop bien quand les séries sont en phase avec la période de l'année, tu as vraiment l'impression d'y être !) J'ai demandé à Piece pour Quinn, j'attends la réponse. Avatar Ah ok ! Mais alors c'est quoi le titre français de AVGC ? Ils font les mêmes coupures que les Américains, visiblement. MDR mon fantasme c'est de regarder Baby, It's Cold Outside alors qu'il neige dehors ! Piece a accepté pour Quinn, c'est cool que ce soit elle qui le fasse, au moins elle l'aime et ce sera pas baclé (parce que j'avoue que la fin de Tina...) J'ai changé d'avatar, comme tu as pu le constater...en fait j'en cherchais de Kurt qui danse Born This Way mais j'ai trouvé que des captures, et soit c'est de la mauvaise qualité soit il fait une tête bizarre (normal puisqu'il danse) Blabla Ah non, c'est trop bête pour BTW ! Je comprends si tu ne veux pas le refaire, je finirai. Je suis allé voir sur le site de la chaine télé, il y a marqué "A Very Glee Christmas", alors comme ça... -_- Ca me travaille le couple qui va passer à l'acte (s'il y en a un). Je parierai tout sur Finchel mais ça fera qu'un épisode qu'ils seront ensemble... alors qu'entre la saison 1 et la 2 ils sont restés deux mois ensemble. Je me doutais bien que ce serait pas Klaine, je vois d'ici le sujet récurrent de la saison 3, on va bien rigoler avec Burt ! Je pense que le couple surprise est Samcedes. (je vais effacer les conversations les plus anciennes, ma page est trop longue) Ce soir, les amis... Ah non pas de soucis pour BTW, au contraire c'est LAISSEEEEEZ LE MOI !!!!! Ce week end. Pour la page de Sam il y a une anon qui avait écrit une ligne, j'ai eu pitié de lui, pour le mec qui est au centre de l'épisode quand même...le pire c'est que j'ai du recommencer deux fois, à chaque fois ça a buggé. Mais alors qui ? o.O Puck et Lauren ? J'veux pas voir ça >.< Et je me demande ce que va devenir Artie, parce que c'est le moins attirant de la bande mais c'est quand même un sérial-noceur. C'est lui qui doit avoir le moins de temps de célibat ! Sombraline Couples Oui mais Quick c'est déjà fait ! Tu crois, que Lauren et Puck ne sont pas populaires ? Pas sûre... Et Will et Emma... mais je vois bien Emma dans le rôle de la troisième personne, avec ses yeux écarquillés. J'espère que Artie va s'en trouver une autre, pas trop envie qu'il aille réveiller Tina, elle est bien où elle est. Traductions Houston, nous avons un problème : Tu as du le voir j'ai effacé tout une tartine sur Nationals, une traduction par google traducteur de la page américaine (donc trèèès approximative). J'ai aussi vu que quelqu'un avait fait le résumé de TPQ, et j'ai des doutes sur le fait que ce soit le même genre de traduction...En fait je ne veux pas lire pour ne pas me spoiler, j'ai déjà vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de "Kurt". Alors comme tu vas sûrement voir l'épisode avant moi, tu pourras regarder de près à quoi ressemble ce résumé ? Si c'est une traduction google efface tout, je le referai bien. Faudra juste patienter jusqu'à samedi ou dimanche, à moins que tu ne te sentes de le faire avant... MAJ : merci pour le compte rendu de TPQ. Dommage pour le Klaine Kiss, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais on a des rumeurs très contradictoires sur la présence de Blaine dans Funeral. Comme je pense que Chris n'a pas menti ni halluciné en disant qu'il en avait tourné un deuxième, il a du être coupé... argh. Je suis contente d'apprendre que l'épisode est bien, comme d'hab j'ai regardé en diagonale les réactions des américains et c'est un truc de fou, c'est...calme. D'habitude ils s'extasient et tout, et là c'est plutôt de longues analyses, je pense que l'épisode les a légèrement "traumatisés" (Karofsky je suppose). Je te dirai ce que j'en ai pensé samedi ! MAJ 2 : le twitter de Max Adler fout la chair de poule ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir cet épisode ! Twitter En fait il a affiché sur son mur des messages que des gens lui ont envoyé, ça donne des trucs du genre : "Je voulais juste te dire quand ta performance dans Glee a aidé l'un de mes amis à faire son coming out devant ses parents hier. Ils l'ont accepté." "Tu étais génial dans le dernier épisode. Mon amie m'a dit que tu l'encourageais à un jour être capable de faire son coming out devant tout le monde. Merci." "Ce soir pendant le repas, je vais enfin faire mon coming out. Grâce à ta performance et à Glee, je m'accepte enfin moi-même" "Merci. Le rôle que tu joues m'a fait comprendre que je ne mérite pas de souffrir en cachant ça à tout le monde, même ma mère et ma meilleure amie" "Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode de Glee d'hier, mais apparemment la performance de Max Adler encourage des jeunes de partout à faire leur coming out. Fantastique." Après je suis peut être une petite âme sensible, mais ça me touche vraiment. Nom Supprime, même si c'était lui qui l'avait fait à 100% il n'a pas à mettre son nom. On ne signe pas les pages que l'on fait, nous. C'est un site où on contribue pour le plaisir et pas en attente de quelque chose. (le coup de la traduction c'est typiquement américain, ils sont persuadés que google va les faire parler français. On avait déjà eu le coup pour Artie, tu te souviens ?) MAJ : j'avais pas bien lu ton message. S'il a un probleme avec son copyright efface tout, je le referai entièrement. En français. Tu as vu, dans la promo de Funeral ça ne parle pas une seconde de ... funeral. (et il a bel et bien l'air de finir à NY, comme supposé) MAJ 2 : SUPRISE ! le communiqué de presse avec le nom de Darren au casting de Nationals. Bon après c'est peut etre une scene par téléphone ou un truc du genre (ou peut être pas vrai du tout), mais faut arrêter de nous prendre pour des débiles. Du tourisme ! Je change le nom de l'épisode, d'après les sites des télévisions et le communiqué de presse en question, c'est vraiment "New York" New York Tu as bien fait ! Au pire on lui laissera un message, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut exactement. Pour New York, dans la promo c'est Santana qu'on voit en train de chanter devant la fontaine, alors je me demande si ce n'est pas une projection mentale, genre elle s'y rêve quand elle passe son audition ou un truc comme ça. Parce que deux épisodes ont été tournés à NY, mais ils ne s'y passent pas forcément. D'ailleurs en parlant de New York j'ai l'impression que cet épisode va durer 3h. Entre tous les lieux qu'ils doivent visiter, les intrigues parallèles, les rabibochages, les ruptures, la compétition... tout ça en 45min, ça va être dur ! Blaine ne devait pas revenir après TPQ et en fait pour le moment il est là jusqu'à la fin XD Tu as vu les nouvelles infos pour Funeral ? Ca réduit à Becky ou sa mère (à aucun moment j'ai pensé à la mère de Quinn, pourtant j'ai pensé à Carole, mais c'est vrai que la mère de Quinn était plausible) Judy/NY En plus elle est dans l'épisode je crois. Mais je pense que ça tourne autour de Becky vu les photos, et en plus Quinn est déjà occupée par sa storyline avec Finn. Et je la vois mal aller danser à NY une semaine apres la mort de sa mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous préparent comme final mais ça va être grandiose. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une bonne semaine qu'ils tweetent qu'ils sont en train de travailler dessus. Moi j'avais adoré To Sir, With Love et My Life Would Suck Without You, ils ont tous un petit bout et c'est un peu la récap de la saison (hémi-saison)... Funeral Oui enfin l'épisode d'hémi saison c'était plutôt "Original Song", c'est pas très juste mathématiquement parlant mais c'est vraiment l'équivalent de "Sectionals" pour la saison 2. Sauf qu'on n'a pas eu de chanson de final parce qu'il est occupé à 50% par Klaine et l'enterrement. Mais la scène où Rachel reçoit son trophée ressemble vraiment à un final. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la mère de Becky qui meurt, dans la promo on voit Finn et Kurt à l'hosto, et je suis curieuse de savoir comment Kurt a perdu sa mère (parce que je pense qu'il va en parler, si elle perd la sienne...) Parce qu'en fait tout le monde s'est précipité sur "beloved character", mais au final je trouve qu'on peut comprendre la formulation de la phrase comme "un personnage aimé va être affecté par cette mort". Ca dit pas que c'est lui va mourir, mais que c'est lui qui va être concerné. Tout comme "le décès de ce personnage est en relation avec un des gamins". Il y en a pleins qui voient ça comme la certitude que c'est Becky qui meurt, mais pour moi la mort de sa mère la concernerait tout autant et c'est pas en contradiction avec le spoiler. Sombraline MAJ : un spoiler est sorti sur la saison 3 comme quoi apparemment ils seraient en Terminale l'an prochain. (en fait j'y connais rien en junior, senior, sophomore et tout mais d'après les Américains ils ont changé de niveau plusieurs fois depuis le début. Du genre Rachel dit qu'elle est en premiere dans la saison 1, en fait non, Blaine a un an de plus que Kurt, en fait non...). En gros ça veut dire sortez les kleenex parce qu'ils passent leur bac et après ciao ! ils auraient d'ors et déjà annoncé un final de saison 3 poignant. J'ai vu qu'une grande partie de NY était décrite sur le wikia américain (comme c'était tourné dans la rue...), je suis tombée sur le spoiler de la scène finale et je suis dégoutée, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre ce genre de spoiler descriptifs sur notre wikia. J'ai pas envie de lire attentivement la page américaine pour la traduire, en fait. Si tu veux tu peux le faire, mais mets une grosse alerte. Spoiler NY Pleurer d'horreur ? Oui moi aussi. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard (argh) et j'ai lu en diagonal, mais si c'est ce que je pense that sucks. Pour le final j'ai cru lire "Will" "Stage" et "Broadway". Après j'ai peut etre tout compris de travers, (j'espere) mais je suis vraiment dégoutée de l'avoir lu parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Bref on s'arrête là pour les spoiler, si tu veux les mettre mets les mais préviens moi ! Saison 3 Au contraire, même si je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, remplacer Will donnerait un vrai courant d'air frais sur la série, sans enlever vraiment ce pour quoi les gens la regardent (les ND originaux). Ca perméttrait de renouveler pleins de choses (et là ils nous ramènent Holly. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON) Oh nooon j'aime pas du tout les transitions à la Skins ! Je me suis arrêtée à la saison 2, du coup. Une transition plus progressive serait mieux, c'est pas trop logique que les ND soient balayés d'un coup et remplacés par 12 nouveaux... ils vont peut etre commencer à intégrer des Seconde dans la saison 3. Et puis le personnage "transition", je ne sais pas si Kurt est sensé encore avoir un an de moins. (Quoi que non, on le voit en cours avec les autres...) Brittany/Rachel Ce serait cool si c'était Brittany, c'est la seule qui ne tenterai pas de prendre la tête du Glee Club. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de changer de cast... Kurt :'( J'ai bien avancé Rachel et je pense que je vais la finir, mais tu verras j'ai un problème dans la mise en page (parce que je l'ai rédigée sur Word avant, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tout perdre). Si tu arrives à le régler... Sinon tant pis, c'est pas top mais ça ne me parait pas trop grave (c'est Rachel, hein) Mais ça commence à me souler ces problèmes de mise en page ! Sombraline MAJ : Voilà j'ai fini Rachel ! (sauf TPQ) Il faudrait faire la saison 1 mais ARGH ! Si tu pouvais éventuellement relire à l'occaz, je ne suis meme pas sure d'avoir écrit des phrases française...j'ai vraiment pas le courage. MAJ 2 : J'ai vu TPQ, je me suis sentie tellement mal pour Kurt... (J'ai adoré Chris dans cet épisode à partir du moment où il parle à Karofsky dans le couloir, au début il en fait trop je trouve) TPQ Good job pour Rachel ! Comment tu as fait ? J'ai un peu de mal à digérer TPQ... c'était pas un épisode normal, il n'y avait qu'une scène dans la salle de répèt et le rythme des chansons c'était trop bizarre ! Genre au début du bal on passe direct de Friday à Jar of Heart ! D'ailleurs toutes les chansons passent bien mieux dans l'épisode. Celle de Blaine, notamment, avec laquelle j'avais vraiment du mal. J'ai bien aimé le retour de Jesse, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne avec Finn. Et j'ai eu un vague espoir quand Rachel s'est énervée et qu'elle a dit à Finn de se mêler de ses affaires. Sauf qu'après elle a rajouté "même si ça me tue intérieurement" et là .... -_-' J'ai bien aimé l'histoire Sam/Mercedes aussi. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages. Tina et Will, absents :D Et Emma vraiment absente. J'ai trouvé Brittany brillante dans cet épisode. C'était un peu bizarre parce qu'à part la scène de l'oeuf, elle a l'air plutôt intelligente. Et je suis vraiment contente que Ryan Murphy ait tourné comme ça le titre de Kurt, c'était exactement la réaction que j'espérais. S'il s'était montré enthousiaste ça m'aurait vraiment déçue. Bon, et puis, hein... ils sont mignons avec Blaine à partir du moment où Kurt se fait nommer reine, non ? Bref pas mal cet épisode, mais trop différents des autres pour atteindre BTW ou Theatricality (que j'adore). J'ai complété Kurt, je fait Blaine et Karofsky dans la foulée. Sombraline TPQ2 J'avais tout essayé pour Rachel, pas moyen de mettre les bons interlignes ! Enfin bref, c'est réglé. Heureusement qu'on a su avant pour Kurt, sinon j'aurai tapé un arrêt cardiaque. C'est tellement cruel ! Et puis sincèrement et vu le début de l'épisode, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, je le voyais plutot s'extasier... genre limite poser sa candidature pour rigoler, quoi. Mais là, la manière dont ça se passe c'est trop horrible. Bon par contre le truc qui m'a pas touchée c'est Karofsky. Sans plus. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait plus, le message est assez fort ! On est dans une série de très bons épisodes en ce moment, ça fait plaisir ! On a des nouveaux trucs qui se crèent, les histoires avancent...sauf Finnchel, bien sûûûûr. PS : j'adore les photos qu'ils prennent lors du bal, tu sais, devant l'étoile. J'ai envie de les mettre partout XD Mort Noon ?! Une personne meurt dans Funeral et une autre dans New York ? O_o C'est Dave qui se suicide. Mort mystère J'ai pas vu l'info sur le wikia anglais, j'ai juste vu qu'un petit marrant avait marqué que Rachel se fait percuter par un taxi. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. April n'apparait plus ? Aaaah. Après je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que c'est elle qui meurt, le spoiler disait que la mort concernait UN des élèves... et puis vu la promo, je suis toujours sur la piste de la mère de Becky. Je pense qu'elle a juste été coupée au montage... (merciii) Bon après, si le mort du 21 meurt d'un accident, le mort du 22 aura surement une fin différente. Et franchement... Max Adler a été confirmé pour la saison 3 ? Un suicide de personne gay c'est un sujet d'ultra actualité (il y a eu une vague de suicides aux USA) et le suicide tout court est un thème clef de l'adolescence qui n'a pas encore été abordé... Mais bon après c'est vrai que si c'était ça, ça prendrait tout l'épisode et ils vont surement nous ressortir un truc comme Pav. (Bon et j'ai vérifié, Ryan Murphy ET Chris ont confirmé un deuxième Klaine Kiss mieux que le premier, ils ont intérêt à le montrer) MAJ : je trouve pas l'info, tu n'aurais pas un lien d'article par hasard ? MAJ 2 : le résumé de Tina pour TPQ sur le Wikia américain vaut le détour. Je crois qu'il est plus gros que celui de Rachel. Pour au total trois minutes de présence à l'écran. MAJ 3 : La saison 2 de Finn est un massacre. Vide. J'abandonne MAJ 4 : Et ne va pas voir celle de Will, c'est le néant. Mort mystère2 Au fait j'ai dit à Piece qu'on lui laissait Quinn, pour TPQ. J'ai un peu chercher sur internet des liens de sites en anglais qui reprendraient directement les propos de Ryan, mais j'ai pas trouvé. Après, j'ai peut être pas tapé les bons trucs. C'est peut etre April qui meurt dans le 22. Parce que je crois qu'elle est dans le casting de cet épisode, alors pour la mort du 21 c'est un peu cuit... Enfin, il va peut etre nous sortir une grosse surprise, comme quand il avait déclaré avant même l'arrivée de Blaine dans la série que Kurt et son futur petit ami seraient couronnés roi et roi ''du bal. Remarque c'est pas plus mal qu'il maintienne un peu le suspens. Mort NY Là j'avoue qu'on est un peu dans le flou total ! Sur le wikia américain ils ont posté le spoiler que Jean meurt et 50% des gens ont l'air d'accord, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de source fiable... Ah ouaaaais ! J'y avais pas pensé, peut-être que le mort du 22 est juste un mec qui se fait renverser par un taxi sous le nez de Rachel ou le réalisateur de la pièce de April, où son nouvel amant, ''ou un des chanteurs de la pièce de April qui serait remplacé par Will... Sacré Ryan, va ! Toujours le don pour nous faire psychoter ! MAJ : La chanson de Matt par Matt a disparue de la liste de New York ! Personnages Je crois qu'à par Will et Finn qui sont désespérés, et Quinn que je laisse à Piece, on a tous les personnages à jour de TPQ O-o Ah non faut que je fasse Lauren. Et Emma je sais pas où on en est. Enfin, alleluiah quand même ^^ Avancée Je ne crois pas que ce soit moi qui ait fait Mike... (c'est qui Mike?) ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je fasse BTW... je pense que dans l'été on devrait avoir un site nickel. Parce que la saison 2 va finir donc ça va arrêter de "bouger". Faudrait qu'on soit au taquet pour le début de la saison 3 parce que s'il faut compéter 3 saisons de Will aaaargh ! (j'ai jamais été attirée physiquement par Darren Criss même si je conçois parfaitement qu'on puisse l'être, mais la nouvelle photo de profil de Blaine me donne chaud mouahahahahaha) MAJ : tu m'étonnes pour Finn, ses résumés par épisode sont méga longs ! BTW Peut être un montage mais méga sexy miam ! Raah ça y est j'ai fini BTW, j'ai failli craquer au passage Lauren/Quinn/Lucy... en plus j'avais rien compris la première fois, ça m'avait soulééée !! Mais voilà, c'est fait ^^ Episodes Ouais c'est sûr ! Y a des passages...argh. Quoi que Funk j'avais été contente de le revoir pour le faire. Mais là c'était chaud parce que tu les avais commencés en super détaillés et je devais continuer comme ça, et j'ai un peu galéré (en plus le streaming -_-') En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir Silly Love Songs. La partie où Tina chiale pendant sa chanson est la scène la plus ridicule jamais tournée dans une série. Je ne m'en souvenais plus et ça m'a confortée dans l'idée que Tina est très bien avec ses 2% de présence à l'écran. Bon Ok ça ne me dérange pas de faire les suivants. Par contre je préfère les faire en entier moi même, comme ça je sais exactement où j'en suis. Si pour Funeral on nous refait le coup de la traduction, te casses pas la tête et enlève tout, je referai le résumé complet ! (pour Comeback il me faudra quand meme une préparation psychologique) (ce serait bien que Juntaru actualise la page d'accueil...) MAJ : depuis quelques jours je n'arrive plus à mettre de légende sur les photos ça me gave. Blabla Pour Mark Salling c'est parce que Facebook a un effet exponentiel. Il suffit que ce soit une bande de fille qui aiment Glee, s'il y en a 5 qui "aiment" alors leurs amis facebook aussi, et les amis de amis, etc... toujours comme ça ! Pour les légendes je ne comprends pas, en fait il me propose de l'écrire en gras ou en italique mais quand je clik dans le cadre à marche po :( Au pire faudrait peut etre que Juntaru nous donne l'accès à la page principale pour qu'on puisse la modifier, genre juste nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Parce que là on dirait que le wikia n'a pas été actualisé depuis NoN alors que pourtant il est à jour. Coool les photos de TPQ que tu as rajoutées ! Sombraline Accueil/Captures Ok je vais lui laisser un message. MDR moi j'ai fait Preggers et pareil, j'avais un peu tendance à faire des captures de Kurt, Kurt et ...Kurt. Comment ça il y a d'autres personnages ? Message Salut ! Bon, comme tu as pu le voir, avec Brochy on a bien avancé, presques tous les personnages sont à jour (sauf Finn, Mike et Will mais on ne les aime pas), et tous les épisodes des deux saisons sont faits sauf un. Les musiques sont toutes faites. '' ''On se demandait s'il était possible que tu nous donnes accès à la page d'accueil pour qu'on puisse la mettre à jour quand tu t'absente plusieurs semaines. Je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible, tu vois, nous donner l'accès juste à nous. Si tu veux on peux te garantir qu'on ne la modifiera pas sans s'être au moins concertées juste avant, comme ça ça évite les bêtises ^^ Voilà ! A bientôt j'espère. '' ''Sombraline Espace La barre d'espace seulement ça marche pas ? (je suis en train de faire des captures de Furt et je viens de remarquer que Rachel a un petit collier en or avec marqué "Finn". ça craint.) Blabla MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sexy ! J'adore Animal et la scène dans la chambre de Kurt, tellement grandiose ! Heu... bof pour mes résumés. Je veux dire, je me casse un peu le c*l à les faire, alors copier/coller... A la limite si il ou elle met le lien du site à chaque fois, mais là je suis pas trop d'accord. (Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, on peut savoir à quelle heure ils ont tourné la scène par rapport au strabisme de Chris. Plus il est fatigué plus son oeil diverge. Je suis en train de faire une scène qu'ils ont visiblement tournée à 3h du mat' XD) Strabisme Oui je l'ai mis dans les anecdotes. C'est quand Burt attaque Karofksy dans Furt. En fait c'est souvent quand il pleurt. Il y a un autre épisode où on voit vraiment que ça me je ne me souviens plus trop lequel... peut être quand il craque la première fois qu'il rencontre Blaine...ou dans Grilled Cheesus. Ouais non si elle met qu'elle les fait elle-même ça craint. Si elle met le lien en evidence ça va, mais là bof. Puis franchement vous faites comme vous voulez, mais je trouve que ça ne fait pas très sérieux...enfin bref ! Réponse Je lui ai répondu sur son message, et j'ai effacé son adresse, comme c'est une discussion publique... (Je vais rajouter...beaucoup de photos sur Furt.)thumb Tu n'avais jamais remarqué que Chris avait un strabisme ? Dingue ! Blabla Maintenant tu vas le voir tout le temps ! Moi ça m'a fait ça lol ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvais si elle mettait le lien à chaque fois. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, quand on veut faire un site on assume et on se fait ses propres articles. Faudrait peut etre aussi voir avec Juntaru... Il y avait une promo de NoN sur la page de Furt (?!?) Blabla MDR "oeil à 65° il est 19h" ou "Scène poignante, parée pour la crise de larmes dans trois...deux...un..." Lol non je vais pas te taper XD Mais c'est bizarre de confondre Furt et NoN. (je confonds toujours Grilled Cheesus et Never Been Kissed, pas dans le contenu mais pour moi ce sont deux épisodes qui ont un peu la même "couleur", la même ambiance larmoyante, quoi). Surtout que sur la "photo" de la vidéo on voyait Charice, c'est ça qui m'a fait tilter ! Ah oui non les personnages c'est pas possible ! Le premier qui y touche je le bouffe ! Traduction des vidéos J'ai une suggestion et j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis. Tu as du voir que j'ai mis trois vidéos en VO sur la page de Chris, et je me suis dit que pour les gens qui ne sont pas billingues ce n'était pas très cool. Qu'est ce que tu en penses si j'écris la traduction en dessous ? En fait j'ai peur que ça surcharge la page encore plus... Je ne traduirais pas tout, pas celle des épées (il n'y a rien à comprendre à part Amber qui dit qu'elle l'a vu redécorer une lampe avec ses épées), mais je traduirais son discours aux Golden Globes (parce qu'il arrache) et son interview dans le making of d'Original Song (parce que le début de la vidéo parle des chansons originales, bof) Voilà, je me tate depuis un petit moment, tu en penses quoi ? Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée je le fais, sinon je laisse tomber. Sombraline MAJ : j'ai fait des captures sympas de tout Theatricality, mais je n'ai pas assez de réseau pour les ajouter. Je le ferai dans quelques jours ! (mais elles sont prêtes) Photo/Traduction Oui effectivement XD Je suis en train de faire le RHGS. Tu me laisses les spécial Kurt ? A partie de Christmas je ne peux plus les faire ! Mais faudrait quand même qu'on se concentre sur les personnages au lieu de faire des captures d'image. Une page sans texte ça fait moi sérieux qu'une page sans image ! Bon voilà j'ai mis les traductions. J'espère que c'est du bon français, parce que comme je ne passe pas par le français quand je regarde un truc en anglais (je ne traduis pas dans ma tête, je comprends directement) j'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte si la synthaxe est correcte ou pas. Blabla Bon j'ai rajouté les pic du RHGS parce que je les avais faites, mais j'arrête et je vais essayer de faire Finn, sinon ça avancera jamais. Les musiques de New York sont sorties tot dis donc ! (je suis d'accord avec les gens qui disent que LUTW ressemble à Loser Like Me...j'ai l'impression qu'ils avaient enregistré les deux pour les Régionales et qu'ils ont finalement choisi Loser Like Me. Mais nous ressortir quasi la même chanson c'est abusé. S'ils perdent c'est leur faute !) Karofsky Tu vois quand j'avais parlé du suicide de Karofsky je ne le pensais pas vraiment (surtout dans le dernier épisode, c'est impossible), mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir émis l'hypothèse, même Max Adler y pense... (pour la saison 3) Je pense que le show deviendrait vraiment glauque mais ça ne me choquerait pas dans le sens où ça ne tomberait pas comme un cheveu sur la soupe. (T'inquiète pas un jour je trouverai le courage de faire Finn. Mais là avec le nouvel épisode je vais plutot me concentrer sur l'actualisation des autres) MAJ : J'ai fait Ian Brennan et je vais faire Brad Falchuk, parce qu'un site sur Glee sans une bio des 2be3 (avec Murpy) ça craint. J'aime bien Ian mais la liste des épisodes qu'il a écrit pour la saison 1, comment dire...c'est un peu ma liste noire (sauf Hell-O) :S Funeral Tu as vu Funeral ? Je l'ai trouvé pas mal...d'habitude je ne pleure pas facilement devant les films (j'ai pleurouillé une seule fois depuis le début de Glee, pendant I Want to hold you hand) mais là j'ai craqué pendant l'enterrement. Et j'ai trouvé bizarre que Kurt ne pleure pas dans cet épisode, d'hab c'est le premier à le faire. Jesse St. James totally Jesse St. Sucks Un petit épisode sans histoire de gay c'est pas mal. La décision de Terri : ALLELUIAH !!!! Tu en as pensé quoi ? Au fait la chanson de Matt by Matt est revenue apparemment ! New York Bonne idée de se garder la surprise pour les chansons ! Moi je les ai écoutées mais j'ai du mal à les "saisir" tant que je ne les ai pas vue dans leur contexte (j'ai du écouter 3 fois LUTW mais je serai incapapable d'en siffler un bout). Par contre le duo entre Chris et Lea est super. Faut aimer le style comédie musicale, mais c'est genre Defying Gravity (j'ai halluciné quand j'ai lu que le duo original était chanté par Kristin Chenoweth et Idina Menzel. Je savais que Idina avait un rôle dans Wicked mais j'avais pas percuté pour Kristin ! (Yeah! est supeeer bizarre. C'est peut etre parce que j'ai l'habitude des warblers, mais un choeur de filles ça sonne spécial quand même !) Sombraline MAJ : le gros avantage de Funeral c'est qu'à part Rachel, Kurt et Sue, et à la rigueur Mercedes et Santana, les autres personnages ne sont pas à compléter. Finn, Will et Emma ont leurs pages à la ramasse, Quinn est pour Piece, pas de Blaine ni de Karofsky... alleluiah ! MAJ 2 : Champagne chère collègue ! J'ai rafraichi le carrousel de la première page, tu en penses quoi ? Je pensais que après les vacances d'été (à la rentrée, quand la saison 3 commencera sur la Fox) on devrait changer le descriptif pour le rendre plus "saison 2". Non ? Message de Juntaru Salut Brochy ! Je viens de te passer, avec Sombraline, administrateurs du wiki. CA sera plus simple pour la gestion, vu que vous êtes si présents ^^ Juntaru mai 20, 2011 à 14:53 (UTC) Blabla Bah ouais j'ai aussi entendu qu'elles se détestaient mais du coup j'ai vu des images et elles avaient l'air assez copines (c'est de la promo mais bon...). Ouais je sais, Crawford School je sais pas quoi... trois écoles de l'Ohio c'est NUL !!! Surtout que nous ramener celle là alors que a priori elle fait partie de la même région que les Warblers... déjà le coup des VA qui disparaissent des Regionals en 2011 c'était bizarre mais alors là... et si c'était Nationals de l'Ohio ? Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est organisé aux US, mais l'Ohio, c'est bien un état, alors... mais bon les Américains n'ont pas l'air d'envisager cette possibilité alors je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Rhapsodie et une ligne mars/avril pour W9. Et tu pourrais mettre celles de Orange quand elles sortiront. Et les diffusions américainse on fait pareil, on laissera la dernière et on mettra la saison 3. Mais on attends la diffusion de New York pour changer, d'acc ? Oui j'ai éviter d'afficher Will et Finn, et Emma, et Brittany. En fonction de ce qui avait déjà été fait il ne me restait que Santana en fait ! (et je me suis arrangée pour que les images ne soient pas déformées, parce que celle de Quinn l'était et c'était vraiment pas top) Blablatage(3) Ah mince je suis dé-so-lée pour Santana ! J'avais complétement oublié, j'ai pris la liste des personnages et je les ai tous fait vite fait, comme il n'y avait pas grand chose... si il y avait eu du Brittana j'aurai capté mais là c'était machinal ! Sorry ! :( Oui genre sur la page d'accueil tu peux enlever Complètement GaGa et tout, au moins jusqu'à Funk ! Il y en a encore un qui a signé une page, I Love New York/New York, New York, je lui ai envoyé un message. S'il ne répond pas d'efface son nom ! Blablatage (4) ça marche ! cette fois je ne me planterai pas !! Je prie pour qu'il y ait Blaine dans New York ! Et j'ai vu que les américains commencent aussi à se demander comment ils vont caser toutes les chansons et toutes les intrigues en 45min... Funeral n'a pas été tourné à NY, finalement. Et j'ai du rater la scène de "We have to quit Glee Club". C'est comme "You did this to me" dans TPQ. Ils adorent mettre des scènes choc dans les promos et ça ne suit pas après. C'est limite je trouve. MAJ : Après rapide vérification : le mec qui signe sur I Love NY est le meme que celui de TPQ qui nous avait pondu une traduction google.